Desert Passion
by yunakitty
Summary: Tsuki to Yabanjin. (Read this short manga, I highly recommend it!) Ald and Yuri build their new life together above the ruins of Rowadis. Meanwhile, Ald's devoted servant Alvie is struggling to find meaning in his life now that his young charge is all grown up and partnered off. Can Ald's right hand man Badis help him at all? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri slowly came out of the embrace. "Ald... this is everything I've ever dreamed of. Being here... right above the legendary Rowadis... and with you..."

Ald caressed the side of Yuri's face. "I'm glad you're happy. I'm very happy too. But, don't you want to excavate it? Explore its treasures?"

Yuri shook his head. "No. It's enough for me to know that it's here." He reached up and touched the bead of lapis lazuli that dangled from his hair. "This token is all I need." Then he brought his hands up and wrapped them around Ald's neck. "And you."

Ald smiled, and dipped his head to kiss Yuri. He was very happy with the boy's decision. Of course, if it had truly been his desire to see the ruins that lay underneath the sand, Ald would have stopped at nothing to make it happen. But the fact that Yuri was content just to confirm its existence, and his clear lack of avarice towards the treasures inside... it was a great comfort to Ald. He had always known that Yuri was not like his fellow Europeans - grasping, greedy vultures that wanted to take away sacred artifacts for their own gain. This made Ald love Yuri that much more.

Ald pulled out of the kiss. "Shall we go back into the palace?" he asked Yuri. "I'm sure you're very tired from our travels."

"Yes," Yuri admitted.

They had traveled two days by ship from the southern European coast, where Yuri's homeland of Lafarge lied, to the northern coast of Africa, and the land of Shimua. Ald's first cousin Madeek was the ruler of the land, and Ald himself was the chief of the tribe of Seldira. Yuri, of course, was actually Uriel, the fifth son of the deceased king of Lafarge, and the so-called "cursed prince." His birth had come right before the king and queen were murdered by the king's scheming younger brother, and in order to hide the horrible truth, that innocent baby had been blamed for all the tragic events. He was exiled to a castle on the border of the kingdom, and raised by a few loyal servants including Alvie, the son of a status-seeking merchant who traded him to the Lafarge royal family for a title.

Yuri had lived a sheltered but happy life up until this, his twentieth year, when Alvie had arranged for him to come abroad and see a desert excavation for himself. A series of events had thrown him together with Ald, who saved his life twice, and they ended up falling in love. However, to protect Alvie from being blamed for his disappearance and possibly executed, Yuri had returned to Lafarge. But Ald couldn't live without him, and after two months appeared to reclaim him.

So, now here they were, reunited at last. They had finally consummated their love on the journey; but far from their lust being satiated, they desired each other even more. Yuri admonished himself for the uncontrollable stirrings he felt in his loins every time he looked at Ald, having no idea that Ald was trying to repress the exact same feelings for fear of overwhelming the inexperienced and naive boy.

"We'll bathe," Ald swallowed hard, trying not to think of Yuri's lithe young body, nude and wet, "and then we'll have some dinner, and get a good night's sleep."

"That sounds very good," Yuri said.

They made their way back towards the palace, under the shaded walkways and through the gardens. Inside, they passed through the cool, tiled hallways and into Ald's portion of the palace. As a member of the royal family, he had his own spacious living quarters there.

Ald threw open a heavy gilded door. "This is our bedroom," he said simply, of the impressive suite. The ceiling was high, and richly embroidered tapestries hung from the walls. Rich walnut furniture flanked the room, while an ornate canopy covered the silk strewn bed.

"Oh..." Yuri breathed. "_Our_...?"

Ald caught the hesitation in his voice, and turned towards him. "Unless you'd prefer to have your own room...?" he offered reluctantly. He had just gotten the boy back in his arms, and he was loath to give up even one second with him.

"N-no, I didn't mean that..." Yuri struggled to explain.

Ald realized from the growing blush on Yuri's face that he had misunderstood the boy's excited embarrassment as apprehension. He smiled and gestured towards the dressing room. "I've ordered clothing for you," he explained, "since I didn't exactly allow you time to pack anything."

Yuri stifled a laugh. "Indeed. It was quite a surprising abduction in the night."

"Well, I could not wait any more," Ald apologized.

"It's fine," Yuri assured him. "I don't think I could have made it one more day without you."

Ald had to look away from Yuri's earnest, beautiful face, for fear that he would have to ravish him immediately. "I'll show you the bathing room next."

They went through another set of doors, and into a white tiled room. Ald pulled a heavy braided cord, and a bell rang somewhere far away. "That summons the attendants," he explained. "They will heat the water and prepare the bath for you."

After a few moments, two elderly native women appeared and began bustling around the room. A small boiler stove was stoked, and water was heated. Cool water was poured into the large marble tub, and the boiling water was added to that to make a pleasantly warm bath. Being that they were in the desert, a very hot bath was not desirable, but the natural temperature of the water was a little too cold for the taste of most.

One of the women poured Damask rose essence into the water, stirring it with her hand. The other laid out some towels and robes, then they prudently withdrew.

Ald turned to Yuri. "Well? Shall we?" He proceeded to remove his tunic and breeches.

Yuri stammered and looked away, feeling acute deja vu to the moment two months ago, in that refreshing desert oasis, when Ald had bared his body to Yuri for the first time, in the same sort of carefree manner. Yuri didn't know how he was ever supposed to get used to the sight of Ald's nude body. It was just so manly and so perfect. His broad shoulders; his muscular chest and abdomen. The way his waist tapered down into slim hips. His perfectly sculpted legs. And of course, Yuri could not forget, what lay in between - possibly the world's most amazing specimen of manhood. Thick and long and gorgeous, even when at rest. It was impossible for Yuri's body to not react to the sight.

So he had to turn away, covering himself with his hands. At least his current clothing, which included trousers, hid his arousal a little better than that long tunic had done in the oasis. It had been embarrassingly and immediately apparent when he had gotten an erection back then.

Little did he know that Ald was just as aware now. It was too obvious, from the adorable way that Yuri was trying to hide it. Ald climbed into the tub, sighing as he sank into the refreshing and fragrant water. "Come on, don't worry," he reassured Yuri.

Yuri nodded in determination, and began unbuttoning his clothing with shaking hands.

Ald fixed his gaze on Yuri as he slowly bared himself. With every inch of flesh uncovered, Ald felt more blood surging to his nether regions. His cock became harder and harder with each second. His breath quickened, as did his pulse, when Yuri removed the last garment and stood fully nude before him, holding his elbow with the other hand and looking away shyly.

A thousand things that he wanted to do to that beautiful body flashed through Ald's mind, but he controlled himself. "Get in. Don't be embarrassed," he said soothingly.

Yuri nodded again, and climbed into the tub. He sank down on the opposite side, and gazed down into the water for a few moments. Then he looked to the side, and then the other side, and picked up the washing cloth and soap, and began to clean himself.

Ald continued to watch him. He was achingly hard now. How he longed to reach out and take Yuri in his arms. How he desperately wanted to ravish him, right there in the tub. He stared as Yuri rubbed the soapy cloth on his soft, creamy flesh.

Then he reined himself back in. He took up a cloth as well, and began washing himself. He breathed in and out deeply through his nose, repressing his urges.

On the other side of the tub, Yuri was struggling as well. He forcibly willed away his erection. "_I don't know what is wrong with my body,"_ he chided himself.  
_"I must be very perverted to always have such reactions with the smallest amount of stimuli from Ald."_

After the bath was done, they toweled themselves dry, and donned the silk robes. Then they headed back into the bedroom, and went into the dressing room, where they put on fresh clothing, without looking at each other.

They joined the others in the dining room. Badis, Ald's right hand man, and Alvie were bickering already. They had been at each other like cats and dogs from the minute they met two months ago. "I swear, you're impossible," Alvie was groaning.

"Please, please, you two," Prince Madeek sighed. He looked up, and smiled at Ald and Yuri as a welcome distraction from the neverending battle. "Ah! You two look refreshed."

"Yes, we had a very nice bath," Yuri told him as he sat down.

Alvie scowled at Ald. "_We_ had a nice bath?" he quoted, emphasizing the plural pronoun. "You disgusting man. You can't even leave him alone for a minute, can you?"

Ald refrained from snapping out a response that it was none of his business. After all, Yuri was an adult, no matter how innocent and cute he was. He was free to be in a sexual relationship with anyone that he pleased.

Instead, Ald just replied, "I assure you, nothing improper happened. It was just a bath."

"Tch. Yeah right," Alvie muttered.

"No, really! He didn't touch me even _once_!" Yuri insisted, with such fervor and barely concealed disappointment that all the assembled men had to stifle laughter.

Well, all except Alvie. He was still steaming, but was kept from saying anything else by the arrival of a servant bearing a tureen of chilled soup.

They partook of dinner, with the conversation staying in neutral territory thanks to Prince Madeek. He talked of the gardens, and the new tapestries that had recently been woven for the throne room.

After the meal, Yuri and Ald returned to their bedroom, where their clothing was shed and carefully laid aside. They climbed into the bed, and slid under the silken sheets. Ald dimmed the lamp at the bedside, then settled down into his spot.

There was silence for some time. Yuri lay there, staring up at the darkened underside of the canopy. His heart was pounding in his chest. He began to breathe harder and harder. He knew how close Ald was to him, and his body was having an uncontrollable reaction. His manhood swelled and stiffened under the sheets.

Once it was completely full, he gave a little whimper as it twitched. "Yuri?" Ald whispered in the darkness.

"N-nothing!" Yuri hastened to say. "I didn't..."

Ald smothered his groan with his hand. He was sure that Yuri had whimpered. That sound was so incredibly arousing, he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. "Yuri..." he breathed out. He could feel his own cock, rigid and throbbing.

"Ald..." Yuri breathed back. "I..." His hand crept over in the bed, until it reached the edge of Ald's and rested there tentatively. "I feel..."

"Yes?" Ald asked quickly, taking Yuri's hand in his own. "What do you feel?" His heart was beating double time.

"So strange... my body... I can't control it... I don't know what to do..." Yuri writhed on the bed, squirming as his desire threatened to consume him.

"Oh, Yuri..." Ald decided to throw caution to the wind. No matter how much he feared that he would overwhelm the boy with his passion, there was no way they could go on like this. They were both too aroused. Their desire had to be quenched before they would ever be able to sleep.

He rolled onto Yuri, capturing his lips for a deep kiss. His tongue plunged into that sweet, inexperienced mouth, and pillaged it hungrily. "Mmm..." Yuri moaned into the kiss, sounding more relieved than surprised.

Ald's hand slid down Yuri's body, finding his erection and wrapping around it. Yuri made indescribable noises of pleasure as Ald confidently stroked him. Ald's face nuzzled in Yuri's sweet smelling neck, and he pressed hot, wanting kisses there. "Ald... oh, Ald..." Yuri moaned. He bucked his hips into Ald's moving hand.

"Yes, that's right," Ald encouraged him. "Don't hold back. Let go."

"Ohhh... mmmm... ah! Ah!" Yuri began crying out sharply, and Ald felt his body spasm against him. There was a rush of warm wetness as Yuri climaxed all over Ald's hand and body.

"Mmm..." Ald kissed Yuri's panting mouth, very happy that he had brought his beloved some satisfaction and relief. "Now, touch me," he begged, guiding Yuri's hand to his own aching member.

"Oh..." Yuri sighed, wrapping his hand around it. It felt so hot and hard, that he immediately felt turned on again. He could feel his cock, which had barely softened in the wake of his orgasm, swelling up again.

"Yes, oh yes..." Ald groaned, as Yuri stroked him tentatively. "Oh, Yuri. That feels so good." He pulled even Yuri closer so that their chests were pressed together, and kissed him passionately. It was then that he noticed that Yuri was ready to go again. He wrapped his hand around Yuri's, urging it to squeeze their cocks together tightly and to move faster. Yuri's soft, delicate hand complied.

"Ald..." Yuri breathed out, his face flushed. "You can... I mean, can we...?"

"Can we what?" Ald asked, panting as he felt himself getting closer. He pressed his lips to Yuri's and then immediately broke away to groan as he realized what Yuri was shyly suggesting. "Oh... my beautiful little Yuri. Do you truly want to?"

"Yes, oh yes," Yuri said breathlessly.

Ald groaned again. This was just too impossibly arousing. He let go for a moment and used his fingers to collect the slippery release that Yuri had spurted onto his abdomen. Then he rolled Yuri on his back, spreading his thighs with one hand. He moved himself in between, and slid his lubricated fingers inside of Yuri's entrance.

"Ahhh!" Yuri cried, as his body was stretched.

Ald was over him, breathing into his ear. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but... mmm... I want more..."

Ald inhaled sharply through clenched teeth, and carefully scissored his fingers. Yuri gave a few broken cries, but Ald could feel that the resistance was lessening. After a few moments, he withdrew his fingers and spread more of the semen onto his now feverishly ready cock. Then he lowered his hips, positioned the tip of his manhood at Yuri's opening, and slowly pressed himself inside.

"Ah! Ald!" Yuri wailed, as the huge, swollen head penetrated his body. He grasped at Ald's back, his face a picture of agony.

"Relax," Ald whispered to him. "Relax your body. Just breathe."

"Mmm..." Yuri gave a little nod, and took slow, deep breaths. Finally, his muscles relaxed enough so that Ald could push himself inside more. "Ohhh..." This time, the sound he was making was full of pleasure. His cheeks flushed most becomingly, and he wrapped his legs around Ald's waist.

"Oh, Yuri," Ald sighed. He pulled back an inch, only to plunge back in two. Yuri cried out in delight as something heavenly deep inside of him was struck. He had felt it the first time they made love, but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that it felt absolutely incredible. The memory of it was what made him want to be penetrated again, despite the initial pain. That and the wonderful look of rapture on Ald's face when he was inside of him.

Ald was thrusting steadily now, grunting as he held Yuri by the hips. "Ahhh! Ald..." Yuri moaned.

"Does it feel good?" Ald asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Oh, yes..." Yuri sighed. He pressed his knuckles to his lips in a unsuccessful attempt to stifle his passionate cries.

"Yuri... oh, Yuri. I love you," Ald whispered in his ear.

"And... I love you," Yuri replied breathlessly.

Ald lowered his head and began to thrust even harder. "You feel... so wonderful inside..." he told Yuri. "I just can't... get enough of you..."

"Me too," Yuri panted out. "I just... I just want to... never stop doing this..."

"Oh, Yuri! Yuri!" Ald lost control, releasing with a mighty roar of triumph. He sheathed himself inside of Yuri to the hilt as he began to pulse deep within, and in response, Yuri gave several screams of delight, coming to his second climax of the night.

They collapsed to the bed together, sweet kisses being exchanged back and forth. Breathless promises of eternal love were whispered in the dark, until they both fell into a deep, restful sleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Alvie lifted his head from the table. "What was that?" he asked sharply. He was sure that he had heard the voice of his young master crying out from somewhere in the palace.

Badis tried to reassure him. "It's fine. It's nothing," he said, pouring more mead wine into Alvie's cup and urging him to drink. He knew that the man had already had too much to drink, but he figured it was the only way to keep him from intruding on his master's privacy.

Alvie accepted the drink, taking a swig, but he still looked disgruntled. "I swear I heard Uriel-sama shout," he muttered. "Probably getting molested by that horrible man. Ugh! I'll show him!" He slapped his hands on the table, and made a move to stand up.

Badis started to jump up and restrain him, but it was unnecessary. Alvie's drunken legs gave out from under him, and he collapsed back down to the bench. He buried his face in his hands and began to sob. "What am I supposed to do?" he demanded tearfully. "I've spent almost my whole life taking care of him! Twenty years! Since I was twelve years old! I don't know what else to do with myself! And now I'm told, 'oh, just leave him alone, he doesn't need you anymore'." Alvie paused to sniffle. "It's just not that easy to let go."

"I know." Badis reached across the table and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "It's got to be hard."

Alvie cut his red rimmed eyes up at the tanned bodyguard. "What do you know?" he asked icily. "Have you raised a baby and then had it snatched away from you?"

"No, but..."

"Then you don't know at all what I'm feeling." Alvie spat out the words, and turned away. "And you. You're as bad as the rest of them. You helped with all this. Taking Uriel-sama away. Scheming. Letting THAT MAN use his body for... for..." He broke off again into sobs, dropping his head to the table.

"Now, now. Chief Aldgradurl is not a bad person," Badis insisted. "He is a just and fair ruler. And I'll tell you this. He loves Yuri-sama with all his heart. He was absolutely heartbroken in the two months when he was apart from him. The only reason that he even let Yuri-sama leave in the first place, was because he knew that Yuri-sama was worried that you would be punished or possibly executed if you returned to Lafarge without him. So he let him return. But he suffered every single day. It was only when he could not bear it anymore that he decided to go and retrieve him. And that is the truth."

Alvie listened, the doubt wavering on his face. "Well... whatever... of course you're going to defend him... you're his loyal guard..." Alvie trailed off into mumbles, staring down gloomily into his cup. He took another sip, then looked up belligerently at Badis. "But how come it's got to be my little Yuri? My sweet little boy? He was so innocent and pure. And now... and now... he's that man's _plaything_." He hiccuped and looked miserable at the thought.

Badis clucked his tongue. "I don't really know exactly how things are in Europe, but here, a chief is allowed to pick someone of either gender to be his partner. It is not frowned upon to take a partner of the same sex. No one thinks twice about it. So, please try to put aside your own personal aversion to same sex coupling..."

He was interrupted by Alvie snorting loudly. "Ha! You don't know a damn thing, do you?" He laughed raucously, his palm to his forehead. "That's not at all what I have a problem with. It's not like I haven't-" He caught himself, suddenly aware of what he had almost admitted to this man. Even if such a thing was not considered a sin in this land, he had enough dignity to not want to share his past sexual experiences with this man who irritated him so much.

But Badis grasped his meaning immediately. _Ah. So the haughty Alvie liked men as well. This might be interesting._

"A-anyway," Alvie blustered. "My biggest problem is with your chief himself. He's arrogant, and not good enough for someone like Uriel-sama."

"He is royalty as well," Badis reminded him. "And, isn't Yuri-sama the black sheep of his own royal family? Haven't I heard something about a 'cursed prince'?"

Alvie struggled to stand again. "You insolent cur!" he snapped. "How dare you bring up matters that you could not possibly understand?!"

Badis made soothing apologies. "I'm not saying that we in Rosa feel that way about him. Here, he is the honorable partner of the chief. We care not about his history. But, before you throw out insults at my master..."

Alvie sulked, seeming abashed. "Well, I still don't like it," he muttered under his breath. "How could I?"

"More wine?" Badis offered.

Alvie shook his clouded head. "No, I think I've had far too much already," he lamented. "I ought to sleep now."

He made a move to stand up, but wobbled on his legs. Badis swiftly rose and came around the table, hooking an arm underneath Alvie's to support him. "Steady now," he advised. "Just lean into me. I'll get you back safely to your room." They walked down the hallway slowly, Alvie struggling to stay upright. "You can rest tonight. After a good night's sleep, things won't seem so bad. You might come to enjoy it here in Rosa."

"How can I?" Alvie asked gloomily. "What is there for me? Uriel-sama needs me no longer. I don't know what to do with myself any more."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Badis told him. "Tonight, you rest." They were in Alvie's guest room now, and Badis helped him into the bed.

Alvie rolled onto his side, letting his eyes close. The deep furrow that had been in his brow all night lessened a bit. Badis straightened up and turned to go, but was stopped by the quiet sound of Alvie's mumbling voice. "Thanks... maybe you're not so bad after all..." he whispered, then he began to snore.

Badis just smiled and left the room.

The next morning, the servants had been advised by Badis that the other European guest might be a little ill in the morning, and so they quietly deposited honeyed tea and a local herbal remedy for headache beside his bed. Alvie helped himself to these things, when the daylight streaming through the window awoke him with a pounding head. Then he pulled the covers over his face, sleeping for another three hours.

When he awoke again, he felt refreshed and not at all ill. He rose, got a bath, and dressed in the native clothing that had been left for him. He made his way out into the dining area, where Badis and Madeek were having lunch.

Alvie took his seat, feeling embarrassed at his behavior the night before. Really, he had been quite rude. He had always taught Uriel-sama to be mindful of his manners when he was a guest, especially when a guest to those of another culture. But here he was, behaving like an insolent child. Even if he had been brought here against his will, they were treating him with kindness and providing every luxury. It would be absolutely bad mannered to continue his rude behavior.

So he smiled graciously and bid them good afternoon. Badis and Madeek were surprised to say the least, but tried not to show it. They offered him some food and refreshments, and he accepted.

Conversation was desultory and light, and when the meal was over, Badis addressed Alvie. "I've been thinking about what you said last night," he told Alvie, as they walked down the hallway.

Alvie reddened. His mind flashed back to several things that he really should not have said. Which of them could Badis be referring to? The absolute worst one would have to be Alvie's admission that he himself was attracted to men.

But Badis was on an entirely different track. "You said that you would like something to do. Something to occupy your time. So I thought..." He trailed off as they entered a large room on the western side of the palace. "Perhaps you would like to try a craft?"

"A _craft_?" Alvie's initial reaction was to reject the idea. To him, the word craft conjured up images of old women incessantly pricking a cloth with needle and thread, making hideous stitchwork.

But when he looked around the room, he saw young men and women deeply immersed in fascinating work. Some were weaving tapestries. Some were using clay to make tiny beads, while others painted those beads, and still others threaded those beads into jewelry. He was amazed, and the amazement must have been clear on his face, for Badis was encouraged to continued. "Yes. If you'd like, you can spend the day in here, and try each craft to see if there is one you enjoy. They will be glad to show you how." He gestured at the smiling faces of the men and women, which were now upturned and chattering happily in their own language about the newcomer.

"Yes, I would like to try," Alvie admitted. Badis introduced him to some of the artisans, and Alvie soon learned that when it came to art, the difference in language wasn't too much of a barrier. Everything could be shown instead of told.

Alvie set to work stringing brilliantly colored beads, and Badis quietly slipped out. The day passed pleasantly as Alvie learned the new skill. He also learned some simple words in the Shimuan language from working side by side with the people.

When the sun had set, the artisans dispersed, and Alvie made his way back to the main part of the palace, where Badis was talking with Ald and Yuri. "Alvie!" Yuri exclaimed happily, turning to his longtime caretaker and friend.

"Uriel-sama," Alvie responded. He took Yuri's hands in his own. "Are you well?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Oh, yes," Yuri replied, and by the flush in his cheeks, Alvie knew just what he was thinking of. His stomach twisted at the thought. Of course, it wasn't that the nature of the act itself repulsed him. It was only the idea of this precious person, that he had cradled as a sweet little baby, doing such things, that upset him. "And you, Alvie?" Yuri was asking. "What have you done today? I haven't seen you around the palace at all."

"I've been learning how to do Shimuan beadwork," Alvie explained, pride welling up at the thought of how quickly he had taken to the task. He had always had nimble fingers, and he had found himself surprisingly skilled at threading the tiny beads. He had been able to string one half of what was shaping up to be quite a lovely bracelet, and he couldn't wait to finish it.

"Wow..." Yuri breathed. "Maybe I could come see tomorrow?" He had spent part of the day riding about the valley with Ald, who wanted to show him the sights, and the other part in the royal library of Rosa, devouring books on the Rowadis legend, while Ald met with Badis and his other guards about clan matters.

"Of course," Alvie agreed.

After dinner that evening, Alvie wandered out onto the moonlit terrace. He gazed out over the shimmering sands in the distance, and he wondered if he would ever be able to return to Europe. He knew that he wasn't exactly a prisoner - Ald had ordered him to be brought along as well, because he knew that Yuri would worry about him, but he had said that Alvie could leave if he wished.

However, Alvie wasn't in a huge hurry to leave. It was beautiful and peaceful here, and he figured he might treat it as an extended vacation. After all, he and Uriel-sama had rarely gotten out of the castle in Lafarge, only when Alvie had really pulled some strings so that they could go somewhere together. But those times were far and few between. He was thirty two this year, and he hadn't gotten to see much of the world. So he figured there was no harm in enjoying it while he was here.

He started to turn to go back inside, but he gasped as he ran into Badis, who was just coming onto the terrace. "Oh, I'm sorry," Badis apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I'm sorry I ran into you," Alvie murmured. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He almost moved to go past Badis, then he paused and turned back out to face the sands. He gazed at the landscape once again, at a loss as to what to say for some reason.

"It's really beautiful tonight," Badis commented after some time.

"Mm." Alvie didn't know why he felt so nervous. Surely there was no reason to feel nervous.

"The moon will be full tomorrow."

"Oh, will it?"

Silence fell again.

Badis was the one to break it. "Listen, Alvie... you don't have to feel embarrassed around me. Because of last night, I mean."

"I'm not embarrassed," Alvie mumbled.

"I understand that you are very frustrated and unhappy to be here, and you were just venting. So don't worry, I won't hold anything you said against you. I'll just forget everything that was said."

"Oh." Alvie felt somehow disappointed. Not that he wanted Badis to hold anything again him, but the idea that he would just dismiss everything that he had said... that wasn't really what he wanted either. There was something that he really did not want Badis to forget. What was it?

_Oh_. That he didn't have a problem with men loving other men.

Alvie's heart thumped in his chest, and he felt his face get red. Why did he care about that? He shouldn't care about that. It was stupid. Not like something like that mattered. Or, it did. He didn't want Badis to think that it was homophobia that made him oppose Ald and Uriel-sama's relationship. Because the idea of that was horrible. He knew what it felt like to have people disapprove of him solely based on his sexual orientation. It was very unpleasant. He didn't want anyone to think that he was that kind of person.

That was it. That was why he didn't want Badis to forget that he was okay with two men together.

That was all it was.

It wasn't because he wanted anything else.

He cut his eyes over to surreptitiously look at Badis. The man was tall, and almost as powerfully built as his chief. He had broad shoulders and a muscular chest, which peeked out through the gap in his crisp white tunic. His skin was deeply bronzed, and his black hair came down in gentle waves on his neck. He wore a neatly trimmed goatee along his well defined jawline. His face was masculine and handsome. There was no denying that he was very attractive.

In fact, he was probably the most attractive man that Alvie had ever seen.

Alvie pushed the thought away angrily. What the hell was he thinking? This wasn't the time for that kind of thing. He had to watch out for Uriel-sama and make sure he was safe. At the first sign that Ald was making him unhappy, Alvie would stop at nothing to take him home. He couldn't let himself get entangled in anything.

Meanwhile, Badis was keenly aware that Alvie was battling some kind of inner turmoil. The way he'd fall silent for long periods of time, or be completely abstracted and give mechanical answers - he had been doing it all night at dinner. It was even more pronounced now that they were alone together. Coupled with the fact that Alvie had been watching him out of the corner of his eye for the past three minutes, while trying to appear that he wasn't - Badis was pretty sure that Alvie was fighting an attraction to him.

Badis debated what to do. He possibly could end this turmoil here and now by leaning in and kissing Alvie. That would remove any doubt from Alvie's mind about whether or not Badis might possibly return his affection. Badis was quite attracted to Alvie, after all. His pale skin and blond hair were intriguing and exotic to Badis. He longed to uncover more of that soft flesh and touch it for himself. He wanted to see Alvie's haughty manner fall to pieces as he trembled beneath him in the bed. A kiss now could easily start the path to that scene this very night, if Badis was lucky.

On the other hand... Alvie was a bit like a scared animal. Pounce too soon, and he would bolt. He might deny the attraction even harder, and be outraged that someone like Badis even thought he could touch him.

So, Badis decided on the more prudent option. He would not kiss him. Not yet. However, he still wanted to pave the way for something in the future, and leave Alvie wondering. He stepped in a little closer, and placed his hand gently on the small of Alvie's back. "Anytime you need someone to talk to... about anything at all... you know where to find me," he said in a low, husky voice, and then he departed swiftly before Alvie had a chance to respond.

He was able to pretty accurately picture the state that he left Alvie in - blushing and trembling.

In the days that followed, Badis was friendly to Alvie, but did not press his company on him more than was necessary. He made himself scarce, which wasn't hard, as he had many matters to see to as the chief's right hand man. He still saw Alvie at meals, during which time he would occasionally let his gaze rest on the man just long enough for Alvie to catch him looking. Of course, he had already observed that Alvie stared at him even more than he looked at Alvie. He could feel Alvie's eyes boring holes in him while they should all be looking at Prince Madeek when he was speaking.

After a week, they ran into each other on the terrace one night. Once again, they were the only ones there. "Oh, Alvie," Badis said, acting surprised to see him. Of course he knew that Alvie had been coming to the terrace frequently at night to try and see him alone once more. Badis had passed by the terrace and seen Alvie there each night, but chosen not to go out, as he wanted to make Alvie wait a little longer. "Are you out watching the moon again?"

"Y-yes..." Alvie said. He reached up and twisted a bit of his wavy blond hair around his finger.

"It's starting to wane," Badis commented.

"Oh, is it? I mean, yes." His distracted answer belied the fact that moon gazing was not at all the reason he was out there.

"Are you starting to enjoy being in Rosa?" Badis asked him.

"Yes," Alvie answered honestly. "I've really made some beautiful pieces in the workshop. I'd love to show them to you... I mean, if you happen to be in there for something else. You don't have to come on account of me, or anything like that." He seemed flustered.

"I'd like that," Badis replied. He stepped a little closer, so that they were shoulder to shoulder, though they both looked straight out over the horizon. He chose to say nothing else, simply letting his nearness fluster Alvie even further.

After some time, Alvie spoke up, his voice faltering. "Badis... I..." He trailed off, seemingly unable to say anything else.

"Yes?" Badis asked. He turned towards Alvie, and gazed into his eyes.

"I... um, I..." His face was red and he struggled to speak.

Badis decided that this was the moment. He laid a hand on Alvie's shoulder. "Alvie..." he whispered, feeling how Alvie trembled under his touch.

"Badis..." Alvie breathed out. He tilted his chin up, his lips parted and his eyes half lidded.

Badis leaned in, bringing his mouth close...

Then they pulled apart from each other as a servant woman bustled onto the terrace to shake out the rugs. She chattered brightly to them in the Shimuan language, and Badis responded awkwardly. Alvie used the opportunity to slip away.

Badis cursed the bad timing, and sighed. There was no helping it now. He would have to wait for another chance. Hopefully it would not be too long, he thought as he returned to his sleeping quarters. Even though he had been the one playing the waiting game, he was now eager for the teasing to end and the play to begin.

Badis prepared himself for bed, and was just slipping under the sheets when he heard a light rapping on his door. He crossed the room, intrigued, and opened the door.

Standing there was Alvie. He was already changed for bed, with a linen robe wrapped around his embroidered silk pajamas. He had clearly bathed, for his blond locks were slightly damp at the ends and sticking to his neck. He looked terribly embarrassed. "I, uh..." He was at a loss as to how to explain his sudden appearance.

Badis made it easy for him. "Oh, you've taken me up on my offer to talk? Please, come in." He moved aside to allow Alvie to step into the room, then he closed and quietly locked the door behind him. He turned back to Alvie, who was wringing his hands. "Would you like to sit on the divan?" he asked, gesturing towards the small sofa.

Alvie glanced at it, swallowed, looked back at Badis, and seemed to make up his mind. With a sudden, impetuous movement, he threw himself at Badis, his arms flinging around his neck.

Badis was startled, but recovered quickly and went with it. His own arms wrapped around Alvie's back, pulling him in close. He caught Alvie's mouth, and indulged in the kiss that he had been denied earlier that night.

Their lips pressed back and forth, hot and wanting. Alvie gave a little sigh, then parted his lips and allowed Badis to sweep his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues traced circles around each other, exploring eagerly. Alvie's hands were clasped on the back of Badis's neck, and Badis's hands were sliding up and down Alvie's back.

When they finally came apart for air, Alvie looked into Badis's eyes. "I wasn't sure..." he whispered. "I mean, I couldn't tell for sure... if you were interested in me."

"Yes," Badis told him, as he brought one hand up to stroke the side of his face. "I am very interested in you." He dipped his head and kissed Alvie again.

"Mmm..." Alvie murmured approvingly into the kiss. He shifted his hands around from Badis's neck to his chest, and he caressed it through his silk robe. Badis slid his hands down Alvie's back, and in a bold move he cupped both of Alvie's ass cheeks. Alvie gasped into the kiss, but did not withdraw. Instead, he brought his body even closer.

In doing so, their manhoods came into contact. Alvie came out of the kiss with a moan and a shudder as the largest cock he had ever encountered was pressed against him. At first, he thought it must be Badis's forearm, but then he remembered that both of Badis's arms were wrapped around his waist. He looked down and gasped as he saw it poking up underneath Badis's robe, the delicate silk doing little to hide how large and ready it was.

Badis looked down as well, smirking approvingly as Aldie slid his hands down from his chest and tentatively touched it through the fabric. He petted it lightly at first, then squeezed it to feel how hard it was. "Oh my God," Alvie couldn't help but whisper.

He glanced up at Badis, who motioned with his head towards the bed. Alvie nodded, and they hurried over to it and fell upon it. Badis came over Alvie, pulling the sash of his robe and getting it open. He moved the fabric to the sides, and then set to work on opening Alvie's pajama top.

When he had uncovered Alvie's chest, he had to stop and marvel for a moment. Never had he seen such creamy white skin. Alvie's nipples were the palest pink, and they stood up in aroused nubs. Badis lowered his head to tease one with his tongue, and then he looked up at Alvie. "Your body... it is beautiful. So incredibly beautiful."

Alvie sighed happily as Badis brought his mouth to the other nipple and lavished attention on it. Badis then kissed a path down his abdomen, and tugged his pajama bottoms down. Alvie breathed heavily as Badis exposed his erection. Badis took it in with his eyes for a few seconds. Then he swept his gaze back up Alvie's body, to his face. "Beautiful," he repeated, then looked back down and put his mouth on it.

Alvie threw his head back and moaned at the feeling. Badis's mouth was so warm and wet, and he was quite energetic with his ministrations. It didn't take much for Alvie to feel like he could climax.

But he stilled Badis's head before he could finish him. "No... I want..." he panted. "Inside..."

Badis did not hesitate. He came up and ripped his robe off, exposing himself fully. Alvie stared up at him in amazement. He had never seen a body like Badis's. It was so perfect and muscular; and his cock, by God, his cock. It was thick and long and absolutely magnificent. He couldn't resist sitting up suddenly and taking hold of it, then sliding his mouth onto it. He sucked it feverishly, like someone dying of thirst getting a drink of water.

Badis groaned in pleasure, reaching down and patting Alvie's head. "Ohh... yes..." He bucked his hips slightly. "But I thought you wanted to...?" he managed to say.

"Oh, I do..." Alvie responded quickly, between mouthfuls. "But... mmm... so big... so nice..."

Badis inhaled sharply through his nose. If this continued, he would finish in Alvie's mouth, and while that was quite an alluring option, he wanted more. "Come on," he encouraged Alvie. "Don't you want it inside of you?"

"Oh, yes!" Alvie cried. He slid back and quickly removed what was left of his clothing. Then he knelt expectantly on the bed.

Badis retrieved a bottle of pleasure oil from his side table, and used it to slick down his already wet cock even further. Then he pressed himself into Alvie, kissing him while he reached around back and fingered him with his slippery fingers. "You're so hot inside..." he murmured, as he opened him up.

"Ohhhh..." Alvie melted into him.

"Lay on your back?" Badis suggested.

"No," Alvie breathed, and he urged Badis onto his back instead. Then, he straddled the man and eased himself down onto his huge cock. He gave a cry of pleasurable anguish as the swollen tip breached his body and slid inside.

"Oh, yes..." Badis groaned. He put his hands on Alvie's hips and guided him up and down.

Alvie placed one hand on Badis's chest to steady himself, and used his other hand to stroke his erection to completion. He had already been close, and the way that Badis was striking him so deliciously inside... it took hardly any effort for him to find satisfaction. "Oh... ah... ahhh! Ahhh!" He cried out gloriously, and spurted out all over Badis's abdomen.

Badis thrust up into him, enjoying the rhythmic tightening around his cock as Alvie's orgasm shook his body. Then, when Alvie was recovered, he pulled out and urged the man onto his hands and knees. He came behind him and penetrated him again, then took hold of his hips and slammed into him over and over.

Alvie sang out in delight as his body was ridden hard. It was more amazing that anything he had ever felt in his life. He was stretched to the limit, but each thrust resonated through his body, making him tingle in pleasure from head to toe.

"Ohhh... Alvie... Alvie..." Badis groaned, and then with a low cry, he emptied himself deep inside of Alvie's innermost sanctum.

They fell to the bed and clung to each other in the aftermath, Badis pressing kisses to the back of Alvie's neck. Alvie turned his head and their lips met, then they smiled at each other.

Alvie was sure that he was REALLY going to enjoy life in Rosa from now on.


End file.
